caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
ACW Animania V
Card ACW Excel Championship Haru Glory © vs. Edward Elric ACW Impulse Championship Sasuke Uchiha © vs. Naruto Uzumaki ACW Glamor X Championship Juri Sanada © vs. Reiko Hinomoto ACW Television Championship Sagat © vs. Akuma Goten vs. Trunks; Special Enforcer: Impulse General Manager Goku ACW Excel Tag Team Championship; If Aang & Ichigo lose, they cannot qualify for the Excel World Championship next season! Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) © vs. Aang & Ichigo Kurosaki Title For Title Match Hiei (Intercontinental Champion) vs. Eren Yeager (Cruiserweight Champion) Excel Road to Destiny Ladder Match Tatsumi vs. Soma Yukihira vs. Joe Higashi vs. Rock Lee Impulse Road to Destiny Ladder Match Dark Magician vs. Neji Hyuga vs. Monkey D. Luffy vs. Zuko ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship Shoryuken (Ryu & Ken Masters) © vs. Kankuro & Gaara ACW Direct ACW Element Championship Tournament Finals Mikasa Ackermann vs. Yoko Littner Handicap Match Diane vs. The Naturals (Ikumi Mito & Ino Yamanaka) Akira Kurusu vs. King JJ Kazuki Muto vs. Hibiki Tokai UWL Showcase Match Sly Cooper vs. Tiger the Dark AnimaniaVPreshow.png AnimaniaVPreshow2.png AnimaniaVPreshow3.png AnimaniaVPreshow4.PNG AnimaniaVPreshow5.png AnimaniaVACWImpulseTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnimaniaVImpusleRoadtoDestiny.jpg AnimaniaVExcelRoadtoDestiny.jpg AnimaniaVErenvHiei.jpg AnimaniaVACWExcelTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnimaniaVGotenvTrunks.jpg AnimaniaVACWTelevisionChampionship.jpg AnimaniaVACWGlamorXChampionship.jpg AnimaniaVACWImpulseChampionship.jpg AnimaniaVUndisputedExcelChampionship.jpg Results *P1. Hibiki attacked Kazuki during his entrance. Kazuki emphasized his win by putting Hibiki through an announce table. *P2. After the match, King JJ attacked Akira including hitting the Triple Axel and Perfect Score. Kinnikuman came out and stare down on King JJ until he brought out his son Mantaro aka Kid Muscle. Kid Muscle beat the living crap out of King JJ including hitting a Kinniku Driver and a Kinniku Buster. Kid Muscle celebrates in the ring as his dad watches at him with pride. *P3. After the match, Sly tried to help Tiger the Dark back up but Tiger the Dark cheap shotted him. *P5. Before the match, Excel General Manager Roger Smith announced that the Glamor-X Division will become dual branded throughout ACW. Impulse General Manager Goku announced that the ACW Element Championship will belong to ACW Impulse and there will be a supplemental draft on the ACW Discord channel to fill out the roster. After the match, Yoko and Mikasa shook hands and raise their arms as a sign of respect and sportsmanship. Mikasa leaves the ring as Yoko celebrates her historic victory with the ACW Element Championship on the top rope as the inaugural ACW Element Champion! *1. Tatsumi wrestled in a police officer attire. Akame interfered in the match by pushing the ladder away as Soma and Rock Lee were fighting over the briefcase on the top of the ladder. *2. Warden Hajime interfered by hitting a DDT onto Ryu. *3. After the match, Sagat shook hands with Akuma as a sign of sportsmanship. Akuma celebrates in the ring as the crowd gives him a standing ovation. Akuma then walks out of the ring and heads backstage as a sign that ACW sees Akuma for the final time in an ACW ring. *5. During the match, Aang hit the Air Bend on Wave and go for the cover but Esdeath & Akame came out. Lubbock then suplexes the referee out of the ring as Esdeath & Akame distracted Ichigo as Ichigo tell them to bring it but Ichigo got attacked from behind by Tatsumi with a baseball bat! After the match, Tatsumi then power bombed Ichigo through a table then all members of Night Raid triple power bombed Aang. *6. Trunks hit a Vaulting Press onto Goten as Goten was making his entrance. After the match, Goten attacked Trunks like a damn sore loser including using a steel chair and Goku had to make Goten stop his assault on Trunks. Then son and father stare down in the ring until the arena went dark and in a shocking revelation, Broly made his shocking return! Goku stares at Broly until Goten uses the chair onto Goku from behind as Broly enters the ring and attack Goku including hitting an Omega thus making Goku bleeding. Goten then threw Trunks into the ring as Broly hits the Omega onto Trunks! Goten then hits the Omega on Trunks as well as Goten & Broly stands tall in the ring as both Goku & Trunks are out and bloodied. *7. Yugi Muto came out and introduced a rechristened Dark Magician. *8. Juri wrestled in her Blue Panther attire. During the match, Rowdy Reiko was gonna use the Kendo Stick on Juri but Revy came out of nowhere and attack Rowdy Reiko with a Blue Headshot followed by a Revy Rock Bottom as the referee was distracted by Juri. After the match, Revy hit a Revy Rock Bottom on Juri. Revy then stole the Glamor X Championship belt and walks to the back with it. *9. Nico Bellisario performed "Hyuouhaku + Kokuten" during Sasuke's entrance. *10. During the match, Elric was going for the Alchemy on Haru until he got distracted by Roger Smith, who holding a steel chair. Elric then egged Smith to bring his big rear in the ring but Haru rolls up Elric from behind but only gets a 2. Tatsumi came out with the same baseball bat from earlier but Elric took Tatsumi down with a Suicide Dive and hit with the baseball bat as well! After the match, Elric celebrates his win until Roger Smith try to use the steel chair on Elric Elric but Elric block the shot and start wailing on the Snake of a Grass of a GM! Tatsumi try to attack Elric but Elric prevent Tatsumi's attack and nails Tatsumi with the baseball bat again with a home run shot followed by an Alchemy! But suddenly out of nowhere, Haru Glory nail Elric with the Excel Title Belt thus making Elric bleed like a stuffed pig! Haru then hits the Rave of Destiny on Elric then leaves the ring and walks to the back as the crowd in complete shock of why Haru attack Elric like that. Elric was still down but Joe Higashi's theme plays and Elric knows that Higashi is coming down to cash in the Excel Road to Destiny Briefcase on Elric as Elric is ready for him. But Higashi came from behind and nails the Excel Road to Destiny Briefcase onto Elric's head. Higashi then gives the briefcase to the referee as a sign that he cashing in right here, right now! *11. Higashi cashes his Excel Road to Destiny Briefcase. After the match, Higashi celebrates with Smith as Smith raise his arms and Higashi celebrates with the Excel Championship on the top rope as Elric is down and bloodied at ringside as a historic night ends with a moment of infamy. Miscellaneous *Roger Smith talked with Yusuke Urameshi and Vincent Kennedy. *The Hall of Fame inductees (Yusuke Urameshi, Cyborg 009, Mega Man, & Nightwing) take their bows. *LeBron James appeared but Solid Snake cheap shotted him. 2DK (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong), dressed in Lakers jerseys, cornered Snake so Snake ran back to the ring where LeBron hit him with a Superman Punch and a Spear. *Jessie McKay interviewed Asuka Kazama but they are interrupted by Emilie de Rochefort. *John Legend performs the National Anthem. *Exclusive Footage shows Vincent Kennedy got assaulted and laid in a pool of his own blood in the parking lot. *Impulse General Manager Goku addressed Kankuro that he and Gaara are banned from using the Poison Mist during the Impulse Tag Team Title Match. Goku also told Kankuro if Kankuro & Gaara use that mist, then they are disqualified and Shoryuken retained the Impulse Tag Team Titles. *During his interview with Owen Steen, Roger Smith didn't know of who attacks Vincent Kennedy earlier and don't have been able to think of any possible culprits at the time. Even Smith and Kennedy don't see eye to eye but Smith promises that whoever did it, he will make the person's life in ACW a living hell. Mr. Smith then heads into an office and sees Esdeath and tells her that the executive order is in full effect. Esdeath told Smith that it took some strings to pull, the plan is in full effect and the plan is a bold risk to take and it could fail if it was careless. Smith knows it is but bold times call for bold risk and will not have a repeat of Ground Zero especially not here at Animania. Smith then promises that Edward Elric will not leave as the new Excel Champion after all the hell Elric gave Mr. Smith in the past months. Esdeath makes sure that the plan will succeed tonight as both Smith & Esdeath simply wait to active the order. *Esdeath and Lelouch Lamperouge have a backstage confrontation in Smith's office. *Juri Sanada and Asuka Kazama talked in Juri's locker room before Juri's match against Rowdy Reiko for the Glamor X Championship. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:ACW CPV's Category:2019